Prefabricated structures are buildings or structures that are constructed from standard sections that are manufactured off-site in advance and then shipped and assembled at the desired final location. Structural framing systems are found in the construction industry, agricultural/landscaping industry, home improvements industry and the toy industry.
Mainly due to transportation difficulties, current designs for prefabricated structures are generally limited in size and the final structure is not readily expandable.
While various prior designs for prefabricated structures have some degree of isolated merit, none fully meets all the objectives of providing a structural system that is long lasting, structurally strong, easy to construct, readily expandable and portable.